User blog:Paradox Overlord/Declaration of war on The British Empire and The Netherlands
I've personally made several attempts to reach out to John Breasly to return Russia to its rightful ruler, and he has failed to do so. I let this slide, but after going on Facebook and being messaged by 3 people all saying: "Pearson please help! Sven and Blake are trying to take over Austria", I was infuriated and because John has not formally addressed this problem, I officially declare war on The British Empire and their allies in The Netherlands on behalf of Spain and France. I ask that the principalities and protectorates under Spanish sovereignty - (The Ottoman Empire, Portugal, Sicily, Naples, and Sweden) assist me in this war against these war mongering barbarians. '' ''Furthermore, seeing as this war will be declared in Austria's defense, we expect Austria to aid us in the liberation of St. Petersburg and the return of Russia to The Euro-Holy Western Alliance. We'd also request that Austria assist us in the invasion of The Netherlands, as we fear that due to Prime Minister Jarod Pillagebain's inactivity, Great Britain will attempt to assume power there, and use it as a puppet state to fuel its consumptive wars. '' ''Paradox Overlord (talk) 20:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) '' '' The invasion of St. Petersburg is scheduled for Saturday, February 16th, 1746 at 9:00 - 10:00PM E.S.T. on the Monada sever. Should The British lose, they will leave Russia. Should they fail to show, they will accept surrender, and retreat back to their barren wasteland; The British Isles. Rules of engagement: *Each side must use only ''one ''guild. It does not matter which. (The people fighting within that guild must have been in it for at least 2 weeks. To put inexperienced men on a battle-field defies human morality.) *If either side attempts to use the rapid-reload, speed, or invincibility mods, they will automatically forfeit and accept the terms of surrender. *The British and their allies will launch from Isle De Etable Porc. The Spanish and their allies will launch from Isla De La Avaricia. *The battle will end at 10:00PM. The nation with the highest ''score ''as far as points go will be declared the victor and whatever stakes are listed will turn in their favor. Stakes *British - Should the British lose this particular battle, they will lose control of St. Petersburg and will withdraw all of their forces, both infantry and naval, from Russian land, and sail out of the baltic or risk further annihilation. *Spanish - Should the Spanish lose, they will retreat out of St. Petersburg and back to Novgorod. Final reminders *I would like to remind everyone that "denying war" is no longer acceptable. Now, should a nation lose a war, agreements can be made to where that nation cannot declare another war for whatever amount of time, and that ''could ''be the result of this war, should it escalate to such a point, but as for the invasion of St. Petersburg, Great Britain cannot "deny" Spain a battle. *I've seen the "No SvS scores" rule overridden several times on The PPW, and so therefore, regardless of what the outcome of this battle, and/or future battles are, I would like the SvS results and a summary of the battle as well as insight on the battles to come posted on a blog on both The PPW, and this Wiki. Paradox Overlord (talk) 20:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts